


Decisions, Decisions

by admiralandrea



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: Just smut
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Kudos: 5





	Decisions, Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Another old fic.

A radio was playing softly somewhere in the background. The room was filled with sighs and moans as the passion between the two people in the bed built to a climax. Suddenly, one of them screamed.

"Oh yes, oh god, don't stop!"

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning on stopping," was the breathless reply.

Both men smiled at each other and Jack reached down for a searing kiss, tongues and teeth fighting each other for dominance. At the same time, he kept up his thrusting into Daniel, getting faster and hitting harder with each stroke. Daniel was moaning constantly, even as they kissed. The continual pounding on his prostate was sending him to the heights of ecstasy and it was almost more than he could bear.

Jack was also getting close to the edge. He was thrusting into Daniel harder and harder and he could feel his climax building. The sight of a highly aroused Daniel moaning and writhing on the bed beneath him only served to heighten his passion and arousal even further.

Suddenly, he felt his climax coming and was unable to hold back any longer. Thrusting hard one last time, he fell forward onto Daniel as he came. Daniel thrust his hips steadily for a couple more minutes, making sure Jack had emptied himself completely. Jack lay across him, breathing heavily, until a nudge from Daniel made him open his eyes.

"Hey," Jack said. He moved to kiss Daniel, taking his weight off the other man at the same time. "I love you Daniel," he said, looking down into his lover's blue eyes.

"I love you too Jack," Daniel replied, smiling his all-too-rare, earth-shattering smile. It transformed his face totally. "But I think you should do something about this," he said, placing Jack's hand on his still-hard cock. Jack grinned. He liked it when Daniel made sexual demands on him, as it was all too rare.

"So how do you want it?" Jack asked Daniel. Another thing Daniel was not good at was communicating his needs and preferences in bed. So Jack always made a point of asking Daniel what he wanted, to ensure Daniel was happy and satisfied.

Daniel looked back at him, not sure what to say. He wasn't used to expressing his desires to Jack yet. In his past relationships, he had always been the one trying to keep the other person happy, which meant he wasn't used to being asked about his own needs. However, he also knew that if he didn't say what he wanted, then Jack could get a little upset.

Jack ran his fingers across Daniel's chest as he watched the play of emotions across his lover's face. He knew exactly what Daniel was thinking, but waited patiently for the other man's reply. Finally, Daniel looked up at Jack, uncertainty still in his face. Jack smiled tenderly at him and leaned forward for a soft, slow kiss. He nibbled on Daniel's lips, then when Daniel opened his mouth, pushed his tongue inside. The kiss quickly deepened into something more passionate, with Daniel's tongue and teeth fighting Jack's for prominence in the kiss. Jack started to rub his groin across Daniel's, feeling himself start to get aroused again from the contact with Daniel's erection.

Jack looked into Daniel's eyes as he moved his hips slowly, seeing his lover's eyes glaze over with passion and lust. Jack stopped and sat back. He knew that if he kept this up, Daniel would come without having said anything, and that was not what Jack wanted. Daniel looked up at him, knowing what Jack was going to say.

"You have to tell me what you want, Danny," Jack said. He moved to lie beside Daniel, stroking his chest. "You know how I feel about this. You have to tell me what you want."

"But you know I don't mind what you do," Daniel protested, holding Jack's hand still on his chest. "What makes you happy, makes me happy."

"That's not the point, Daniel," Jack replied. "The point is you choosing what makes you happy."

Daniel hesitated a second longer, then gave in. "I want you to use your mouth," he said, "go down on me please."

Jack gave him a big grin. "See, not so hard is it?" he said. And with that he moved to straddle Daniel's legs and bent his head to his task. He started out slowly; determined Daniel was going to enjoy this to the full. He teased him by first just breathing on the erect cock in front of him, making Daniel moan in frustration. At the same time Daniel thrust his hips upwards. Jack held him down firmly. Now that Daniel had told him what he wanted, Jack intended to make this a special experience for him.

He started kissing the length of Daniel's cock lightly, barely making contact with the skin, and taking his time about it. Having kissed his way to the base, he started licking his way back up it again. By this time, Daniel was writhing and moaning on the bed, clutching the bed sheet convulsively. Jack gave a small, secret, smile, pleased with the effect he was having on his lover. Daniel was a vocal partner, which Jack hadn't expected, but he found it stimulated him to hear Daniel voice his approval and it didn't hurt his ego either. Now though, he decided it was time to move on to the next stage of Daniel's pleasuring and so he took the length of Daniel into his mouth, in one swift move deep-throating him. Daniel screamed out loud at the sensation and came immediately. Jack swallowed, enjoying as always the taste of Daniel.

When he was sure Daniel had finished, Jack let him withdraw from his mouth with a final kiss, then moved to lie beside him again. Daniel rested his head on Jack's shoulder and entwined their legs together. One arm rested on Jack's chest.

"Comfortable?" Jack asked, grinning at him.

"Yes, thanks," Daniel smiled back.

"Good," Jack said. He took Daniel's hand in his own and laced their fingers together. Then he kissed Daniel, giving his lover back the taste of himself. Daniel ran his other hand down Jack's side, making Jack shiver. Then the hand caressed his stomach and groin.

"God Daniel, you're insatiable today," Jack laughed as he felt himself respond to Daniel's touch.

"You're not doing too bad yourself for an old guy," Daniel smirked at him. Jack moaned and his head fell back on the pillow, exposing his throat. Daniel immediately moved in on him, starting to lick and suck on Jack's neck. The bare skin was incredibly inviting to Daniel. He continued his caressing of Jack's cock, which was becoming more engorged under the attentions. Jack's arm slid to his side, freeing Daniel's other hand to start playing with one of Jack's nipples. Then he bit Jack's throat lightly, making Jack yelp in surprise.

Jack tipped his head forward to look at Daniel, who smiled his blinding smile, and then proceeded to lavishly lick the skin he had bitten, then kissed it lightly. Jack's head fell back again and his eyes closed. He was concentrating fiercely on all the different sensations Daniel was arousing in him at once. Daniel rolled on top of Jack now, so that he was stretched out full length against the other man, taking his weight on his arms. He switched his attention from Jack's throat to his nipples, licking them to hard nubs. At the same time he started to grind their groins together slowly, in the same way that Jack had done it to him earlier.

Jack lay with his eyes closed, abandoning his senses to Daniel totally, revelling in the way Daniel made him feel. He was more than happy to let Daniel take the lead for once, whilst he lay passively and enjoyed the attention. It was a rare enough occurrence to make Jack want to savour it to the full. And Daniel was very skilled at what he was doing.

As Daniel kept up the slow relentless movement of his hips and groin against Jack's, he also continued to lick and kiss Jack's chest and stomach, finding all the places that he knew drove Jack crazy. Jack was the one moaning now, hands clutching at the sheets, writhing under Daniel's ministrations. He could feel his orgasm coming, but was still helpless to hold it back. As if sensing this, Daniel's thrusts suddenly sped up and in no time at all, both men were climaxing again, coming hard together in a frenzy of movement.

Afterwards, Daniel collapsed beside Jack, exhausted from his efforts. Both men were breathing heavily from their exertions. After a few minutes though, Daniel reached for the box of tissues at the bedside to clean them both up. Jack still lay with his eyes closed, chest heaving with the effort of breathing.

"Jack, are you okay?" Daniel asked, a little concerned at Jack's slow recovery.

Jack's eyes fluttered open briefly, then closed again. "Just taking my time to recover," he said. "I'm not as young as I used to be, you know."

Daniel caressed his cheek and kissed him lightly. "I know Jack, I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be," Jack said, finally opening his eyes properly. He pulled Daniel close to him, and put his arms around him. "You're worth every second of energy and effort that took. But now, I need to sleep."

"Okay, Jack," Daniel said, reaching for the bedding and pulling it over them. He snuggled up close to Jack, head on his shoulder again, legs entwined. He kissed Jack again. "Sweet dreams," he said.

Jack only grunted in reply, he was already half asleep. Daniel smiled at him, then closed his own eyes, letting sleep claim him. Once again they had cemented the relationship between them, and once again, Daniel marvelled at how lucky he was to have Jack in his life. With a smile on his lips, Daniel faded into sleep, not even hearing the snores already coming from Jack. Life was sweet indeed.


End file.
